Galaxy Defenders Stay Forever
by imnemocomeandfindme
Summary: A little sentimental piece about the fabulous group that are Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter. It's not really a story, just like a letter to McFly and all the Galaxy Defenders of the world, because we are the best group ever :) Slightly higher rating for allusions to anorexia and alcohol/drug use, but nothing serious.


**A/N: **

**This is just to vent my feelings, really. it's dedicated to anyone that has ever loved McFly, but especially for those who are still around, supporting them.**

**It's written at the beginning with a paragraph for each of them, and I suppose to appreciate this best you'll have to know some of the history of the boys etc. I did it in the order they joined the band (because I love little things like that!) so whenever there's a sequence of something for each of them it goes Tom, Danny, Harry, Dougie. And for those of you who say that Tom and Danny came at the same time because before that it wasn't McFly because it wasn't a band or didn't have the name or whatever then please just think more openly and see Tom started it all :) . For those of you who don't know the incredible journey of McFly (and the stories of each of the boys before that) I would really advise looking it up, either on the internet or just read their book (which is awesome but obviously costs actual money). I would give a short summary of the history here, but I'm fairly sure that a) you can find it somewhere else, b) people reading fics about McFly will already know almost all of it, and c) that most people have stopped bothering to read this by now because this is longer than I myself would ever do an authors note, so congrats if you made it this far :D**

**I apologise for any bad grammar etc, because I wrote this in one go with a quick check and edit after, so there probably are a few things! If you point them out to me I will be able to change them and will love you forever, and send you virtual goodies or whatever :)**

**And now I definitely will leave you to read this, because this is getting ridiculous!**

**Please review as always (I read all of them and they make me happy dance!) even if it's just to say something totally irrelevant like 'carrot'.**

**Byeee!**

* * *

><p>You wish you could've warned them.<p>

You wish you could tell him how good he was, when he came so close to being in that band, his dream, and they threw him out. Being so close made the fall so much the harder. And then he was alone for so long before he picked up his dream, patched up the hole in his heart, and decided to go for it again. You wish you could tell him that just because he was bigger than the others, that he was always labelled as 'the talented one', like he didn't have worth as anything else, he wasn't hated. He didn't need to starve himself for the approval of those who gained from publicising the flaws of others. You could tell him that for every critic's review of his music that brought him down, there were hundreds of people, all over the world, that loved his music so much that it became a part of their souls.

You wish that you could tell him, with his big smile and bright heart, that there would always be people that wouldn't understand them. You could tell him that when his family started to tear apart, and when he wasn't there to witness it or help, that it wasn't his fault. It was the family decision how to handle his success, and when things crumbled he did the best he knew how, even if it wasn't enough to fix it. And you wish you could say how much people appreciated him, how he could never fail to cheer them up. You wish he could know how much he was loved, how people relied upon him to bring them up from even the lowest feelings it was possible to feel, because he was like sunlight, vital and constant.

You wish he had a more supportive family, who told him to follow his dream and not just to get good grades. Money wasn't the solution for him, and you're happy he found people that understood him, that helped him get away and become a force of determination. You might have told him that his sharp jabs and snide remarks sometimes caused pain you know he didn't really mean. He was always so focused, and you wish that sometimes he would remember to look around more when things started falling down. But he was always more aware than people gave him credit for, headstrong and dedicated to them being the best, and would stand up and defend his friends to the death.

You wish there was someone to hug him, to tell him that the hours of bullying and mockery would all come good. But maybe, if he had been happy when he was young, then he wouldn't have gone to the audition that made his life a dream. He was always so small, so quiet, people never gave him credit for how well he coped when his life was torn apart and stitched together in a different pattern, and he was painted and paraded against his will before he was really even a man. You wish, almost more than anything, that there was someone to tell him that he was great, that he fit the skin he had always felt so uncomfortable in, and that he didn't need to turn to clear liquids and white powders to make it better. But then he came back, with scars and strength to show he had fought back against the world.

Maybe if there had been someone there, someone who could have told them all those things, there wouldn't have been so much pain and hurt in their lives. But then maybe if there was, then they would have been different. Maybe it was because they had each other that they made it through, together, and they became the strongest unit it was possible to be. They learned their lessons, and they stood, shoulder to shoulder, against the world that had thrown nightmares and storms at them, but had never truly broken them.

You wish you could tell them how proud you are, when you see them on stage, to see the look in their eyes. How long fingers play the piano like an extension of his arms with a dimple showing his joy. How black tattoos spiral like his hair did when he let the curls fall free, and how the crowd screams for him because he deserves to know how his voice has to power to make your heart beat that little bit faster. How the play of muscles under skin makes your bones electrify with the pounding rhythm, and even if he doesn't get to speak so much on stage, his presence is still irresistibly magnetic. How the spinning circles he dances in, long hair flying everywhere, make you laugh, and how you love hearing his voice soaring above the others in harmonies while his instrument sounds out the lowest notes which he turns into a whole other melody.

And even if they never know how you feel, how often the idea of them crosses your mind, you think that just loving them might be enough. Because just by looking around, you know you are not alone in your love. Because their influence has spread to the furthest reaches of the globe, and so there is always someone to tell you they feel the same, that you will always be a citizen of a world where those four are an inspiration and encouragement, whatever else is happening in your life.

To be inventive like Tom.

To be positive like Danny.

To be driven like Harry.

To live on like Dougie.

To love. To learn. To smile. And to keep going, even when you feel like it would be easier just to let go of life.

Because to believe in the boys is to be a Galaxy Defender.

And Galaxy Defenders, as everyone knows, stay forever.


End file.
